


Pre-Relationship prompt!

by balfrey



Series: revery [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balfrey/pseuds/balfrey
Summary: the-solavellan-archive provided a pre-relationship prompt and I spent two hours on this little bit of schtuff. I wrote more following this scene .... to be edited and published some time. Ha ha have fun!!!!8. A companion teases them about their feelings.15. “Does Solas return my feelings?”





	Pre-Relationship prompt!

Isla sat in the library, the tower around them buzzing with quiet conversation and the crooning of ravens. The afternoon sun fell through the window behind her like an afterthought. Her fingers itched at the page of the book in her hands, tired eyes unseeing as she skimmed its pages. 

Below, she could hear the subtle sounds of Solas working on the frescoe. She resisted the urge to peer over the railing.

Solas. 

Thoughts of him came to her mind unbidden, always present as if he had taken up residence there.

She could remember every moment of subtle touch, the small flirtations, the way he held her gaze for a beat longer than strictly necessary. The memories fueled fantasies and colored her dreams with an imaginary world where she walked down the stairs to the rotunda to press her lips to his. 

Dorian coughed slightly, turning a page.

“Copper for your thoughts?” He asked.

“Mmm,” she pressed the book to her chest, “I think I have a crush.”

Dorian raised an eyebrow, unable to contain a wide and teasing smile.

“Did you only just realize? You sweet, innocent summer child. Please tell me every salacious detail or I will be inclined to ask your your beloved elven hobo.”

Isla stared at him as she flashed her dagger.

“Oh, calm down, leave your silver out of this. Seriously, do you even see what he wears-" Dorian paused his rant to take in her outfit before sighing and saying, "Of course not. You wear pajamas literally all the time. What a pair you'll be when you've finally expressed your desires for each other.”

“Solas doesn’t… he… we haven’t,” she sighed, looking plaintively at Dorian, “I'm not sure he feels the same way.”

Dorian laughed, loudly. A few of the researchers across the way shot them disapproving looks.

“Forgive me, darling, but I have been a casual observer. While he watches you, I have been watching him. I daresay he has the same thoughts that you do.”

Isla said nothing, letting a small smile settle over the blush of her face. 

"I mean, that too," she said, rubbing her nose in a poor attempt to hide, "but- It's more than that for me." 

"Isla, darling, if you love him so bloody much you may as well give telling him a try." 

"Piffle," she said, waving her hand at him.

Dorian smiled, inclined his head towards Solas and the frescoe below them, and promptly went back to his book.

She stood, giving in. She leaned on the railing, gazing down into the rotunda.

Solas was leaning over his desk, going over sketches for the frescoe. He paused, turning to look up at her, a knowing smile on his face as their eyes met.


End file.
